


Battle of Words

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, Ghosts, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Autobots. Could stand as canon. 'Light' nature, mostly about misunderstandings and word games.





	Battle of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Hound: Rainbow  
> Ratchet: Bug  
> Perceptor: Mr. Mom  
> Cliffjumper: DO NOT ENTER

**Hound: Rainbow**

Hound rushes into the ship completely terrified, and everyone freezes. 

When their processors finally reboot, they reach for their weapons. 

There's something outside that Hound's sensors can't detect. 

Paranoid to the point a certain mech still on Cybertron would be proud of them for 'finally taking things seriously', the Autobots leave the ship. 

And promptly panic. 

When Ratchet and Sparkplug join them, the Medic freezes. 

"Where's the problem?" Dactyls point up, and it takes the human a minute to realize that there's nothing there other than— "A rainbow." 

"You know what that is?" 

"Sunlight reflected on water droplets?" 

Silence. 

"Oh." 

* * *

**Ratchet: Bug**

"Ratchet? Bumblebee has a bug." 

Faster than they can react, the Medic whirls to them, turns the Minibot around with a yelp from the smaller mech, and, with a couple of quick touches, has a cable plugged into the back of the scout's neck. 

When Bumblebee slumps with black optics, Spike panics. 

Ratchet pays him no mind, optics flickering as he analyzes the younger Autobot, before, with confusion and annoyance, he _finally_ acknowledges the teenager. 

"A bug? He has no such thing!" 

"Not a bug, an _insect!_ It slipped into his grill and he kept saying it itched!" 

Silence. 

"Oh." 

* * *

**Perceptor: Mr. Mom**

The humans didn't get it at first. 

The Autobots had picked up more than just Earth languages, making use of culture and jokes with more ease as time went by. 

Yet, they didn't understand why Perceptor, calm, proper and polite Perceptor, would be called 'Mister Mom'. 

They got Ratchet's 'the Hatchet', and Jazz's 'Meister', and even Sunstreaker's 'Sunny', but not Perceptor's nickname. 

Until the sprinklers went off in the lab while they were visiting. 

With a fussing microscope all over them, babbling about colds and the flu and even pneumonia, and insisting they take off their clothes, they finally understood. 

* * *

**Cliffjumper: DO NOT ENTER**

The sign says 'do not enter'. 

They're supposed to be here to secure the facilities, but, since the research going on here is delicate, the humans requested they follow certain rules, one of which is obeying their instructions. 

The sign isn't a human. But it was written and put up by one. 

And it says 'do not enter'. 

Cliffjumper's 'guide' is in the bathroom, so it isn't like he can ask. But all the others have already secured their assigned areas. 

And the presentation is about to begin, so he can't wait anymore. 

But the sign says 'do not enter'. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.
> 
> About Perceptor's drabble: Wet clothing sucks the heat out of the body faster than air, which is why Perceptor was telling the humans to take off their clothes. Being wet doesn't mean they'll catch a cold, but their defenses will be lowered and make it easier to happen.


End file.
